Blues Lovers
by Daghmarre
Summary: Sasuke w oparach alkoholu i bluesa postanawia być szczery wobec Naruto;


BLUES LOVERS

Trąbka wyśmiewała się krótkimi parsknięciami, klawisze wygrywały szybkimi smagnięciami melodię. Nogi drżały niecierpliwie w takt, niedbała gitara brzdąkała gdzieś w tle. Podrygujące głowy, kołyszące się ramiona i rozbujane biodra. Piosenka jakich wiele, piosenka tętniąca bluesem, rozbuchana, radosna. Młodzi jak źrebaki wierzgające na trawie, starzy - pochyleni nad ladą, modlący się do kufli.

Hej, młode dusze, radosne dusze! Tańczcie, tańczcie, cieszcie się! Wyjcie w puste niebo, krzyczcie w ciszę, wyrzucajcie nogi w przestrzeń! Zagrabcie świat dla siebie! Bądźcie pierwsi, bądźcie mocni, pewni siebie, chodźcie! Chodźcie! Podążajcie za bluesem i…

„…_say that you love me, say that you need me…"_

Mówił słowa bez znaczenia, zawsze tyle mówił, wyrzucał z siebie słowa tak szybkie, jak ósemki, piętrzące się w powietrzu, wytrząśnięte z pięciolinii. Mówił, ale nie było słychać jego słów, blues go zagłuszał. Ale nie przejmował się. Nie mówił po to, by go słyszano. Mówił po to, by mówić. Bo taki już był. Nie potrafił inaczej.

Mów, mów, niech twoje słowa zamienią się w słowa piosenki, niech popłyną przed siebie, niech szarżują, niech podbijają niebo, niech opanowują świat. Niech wierzgają, skaczą, niech będą nieujarzmione. Tylko mów i patrz na mnie. Nic więcej nie potrzebuję. Patrz na mnie. Wbijaj we mnie wzrok. Pożeraj mnie tym swoim błękitnym spojrzeniem i mów, jeśli to dodaje twojemu wzrokowi pasji. Patrz.

Ach, blues kołysze salą, blues kołysze światem. Zakołysz mną. Zakołysz…

- A wy się nie bawicie, chłopaki?

Nie, nie odwracaj wzroku! Zostaw cały rozkołysany świat za plecami, zostaw go i mów do mnie!…

- Ja bardzo chętnie, ten teges, ale widzisz, jest jeden problem. Siedzi tutaj naprzeciwko mnie w kąciku, jak jakaś cholerna zaczajona puma i nie odzywa się ani słowem, tylko wytrzeszcza oczyska. I coś mi się wydaje, że nie postawiłby ani jednego kroku bez pomocy. A nie zostawię go przecież.

…zaczajona puma?...

- No cóż, twój wybór, chcesz, to siedź z nim, ale mnie się wydaje, że nie kontaktuje na tyle, by być obrażonym jeśli go zostawisz. Zresztą, wiesz, jaki on jest. Woli być sam.

…wytrzeszczam oczyska?...

- A może ktoś inny by z nim posiedział, a ty byś rozruszał ludzi? Brakuje nam ciebie!

…nie zostawisz go przecież?...

- Nie zostawię go przecież.

Poszli ci wstrętni ludzie, poszli ci wszyscy niepotrzebni idioci. Zostaliśmy sami. I będziesz do mnie mówił. Bo nie zostawisz. Przecież.

- Mów.

- Odezwałeś się wreszcie! A jednak jeszcze nie jesteś tak bardzo zapity, żeby nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje wokół ciebie, prawda, teges tamteges? I chcesz, żebym mówił? Naprawdę? Cieszę się, że doceniasz moje wysiłki, bo widzisz, z ogromną chęcią bym potańczył, tak dawno nie byłem na żadnej zabawie, nic tylko misje i misje, Tsunade nie ma zmiłowania, pastwi się nade mną jak rzadko kto, jest gorsza niż zatrute kunaie w kaburze wroga, słowo daję… Teges tamteges, więc mam mówić dalej, tak? Na czym to stanąłem?

„_Come on now,__ jump, take it easy…"_

Blues, blues zatopiony w płynnej atmosferze ciemnego, ciasnego klubu.

- Patrz.

- Na co?

- Patrz.

- A mam mówić?

- Mów i patrz. Co chcesz. Patrz.

- Sasuke, draniu, ty chyba jednak nie wiesz, co mówisz i co się wokół ciebie dzieje.

Głowa kiwająca się w takt, perkusja wybijająca równomierne uderzenia wewnątrz czaszki, mózg wypełniony trąbkami, głosami, muzyką, ta muzyka jak drzazgi królująca we łbie, nogi podrygujące zaciekle, kiwająca się głowa, kołyszące ramiona…

- Sasuke!…

- Możesz i patrzeć, i tańczyć, i nie zostawiać.

- Co ty wygadujesz?! Siadaj w tej chwili, chwiejesz się, upadniesz na środku i tyle z tego będzie! Posłuchaj rzesz mnie, ty głuptaku! Siadaj w tej chwili, gdzie siedziałeś, cholera jasna, siedział grzecznie w kąciku i nagle mu się tańczyć zachciało…

- To tobie się chce.

„_Twist__ it, shake it, shake it, babe!"_

Tężejący wokal gdzieś w głośnikach, opowiadający z przejęciem o jakiejś historii z przeszłości, wyciągniętej z zakamarków świadomości, zakurzone wspomnienie… Wspomnienie… Ochrypły głos… _Twist it!_

- A jednak możesz się utrzymać na nogach, teges, no!

Uśmiech szeroki, taki szeroki, że mógłby objąć kulę ziemską i napełnić otuchą, ach, usta pełne, poruszające się wciąż, wyrzucając z siebie miliony słów, kształtne, akuratnie wykrojone, wprost stworzone do tego, by…

Kołyszmy się, kołyszmy wszyscy razem, jesteśmy jednością, wzburzoną, niejednorodną mieszaniną, która razem miksuje się w jednym kuflu…

Nie patrzy, gdy tańczy, przymyka oczy, zmruża je z przyjemności, oddając się muzyce, intensywnemu bluesowi wytryskującemu z głośników. Nie patrzy, gdy tańczy, nie mówi, gdy tańczy, bo mówi jego ciało, jego ciało krzyczy o tym, czego nie potrafią powiedzieć usta. Mów więc w ten sposób, nie patrz szeroko otwartymi oczami jaśniejącymi przeraźliwie przyciągającym, magnetycznym błękitem… Widać w szparkach powiek połyskujące dziko oczy, wywracające się białka i wbijające się swobodnie spojrzenie…

Patrzy.

W takim razie tańczmy, uginajmy się, wyginajmy i wyskakujmy, gnijmy, wykręcajmy, kołyszmy… Niech blues nas porwie, niech blues nami zawładnie.

Patrz.

Na zawsze.

- Sas…!

Co… Jak… Dla… czego?

Ciemność?…

- Chodźcie tu, pomóżcie! Weź go tu, przytrzymaj, i raz, i dwa… Uff, ciężki, cholernik jeden… Mówiłem mu, żeby nie wstawał, bo upadnie, ale on swoje… Otwórzcie nam drzwi!

Blues cichnie, umyka, zapada się w lepką, senną nicość… Gdzie mój blues, zapatrzony błękitem?... Gdzie?…

- Dobra, chłopaki, zarzućcie mi go jakoś na plecy, zaniosę go do domu. No jasne, że sobie poradzę, kim ja niby jestem, żeby sobie nie poradzić, przecież nie dzieckiem z Akademii! Pewnie! No to cześć, do jutra, bawcie się dobrze!

Gdzie ten saksofon, jeszcze przed chwilą darł się przeciągle w uszach… A teraz dzwoni coś, dzwoni?... Dzyń, dzyń?... Nie, to cykady grają, cyk, cyk… Noc taka rześka, niby jasna, niby księżyc taki lśniący, ostrym łukiem wczepiony w granat nieba… Ale pod czaszką ciemno i mroczno, duszno…

- Prawda, że piękna noc? Sam nie wiem, co lepsze, spacer w taką piękną noc czy blues… Miała Sakura głowę, żeby urządzić taki klimatyczny wieczorek, naprawdę, impreza boska wyszła, teges tamteges, ale nie żałuję, noc też wspaniała, jaki wiaterek leciutki, jasno jak w dzień, księżyc świeci jak dziki, szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć tych wielkich cieni, jakie robią drzewa… Chcesz podnieść głowę? O-oops! I co? Widzisz już? Nie jest ci niedobrze? Jak będzie, to powiedz. Tego, widzisz już tą noc, prawda? Hej, _hit the road, Jack!_ Aż chciałoby się zostawić za sobą całą wioskę i iść w nieskończoność tą droga księżycową przed siebie, prawda?...

… z tobą…

- Tak.

Szkoda, że nie ma przed sobą tych błękitnych oczu, radosnych jak rześki blues, tylko lekką, jasną noc… Tak, mógłby jednak trwać w nieskończoność, zawieszony między ziemią a niebem, oparty o bliskie, ciepłe plecy, opleciony pewnymi rękami, muskając czołem policzki poznaczone bliznami… Tak, mógłby tak wędrować na zawsze i już nigdy nie wracać…

-_ …And don't come back no more, no more, no more, NO MORE!_

Z tym śmiechem w uszach.

- …dokąd?

- Nieważne.

Racja, nieważne. Liczył się tylko on, jego błękitne spojrzenie, jego szeroki uśmiech, jego słowa, te ważne, te trochę mniej i te całkowicie bezsensowne, ulatujące w przestrzeń. Nic więcej, reszta jest nieważna, ani kierunek, ani cel, ani droga, ani nawet punkt wyjścia, liczy się tylko sama wędrówka…

- …no i się skończyła. Twój dom, Sasuke. Twój wachlarzowaty dom, teges tamteges. Nie masz tam jakichś pułapek założonych? Żebym się nie wtarabanił niechcący w sam środek jakiegoś genialnego systemu antywłamaniowego, słowo daję, nie mam na takie rzeczy absolutnej ochoty.

- …na co masz?

- Na co mam? Czekaj, czekaj, co ty mi tu szemrzesz jak jakiś wyblakły strumyk polny? Na co ja mam ochotę?! Bredzisz, Uchiha, najlepiej to byś się zamknął, bo normalnie tych głupot to się słuchać nie chce. Człowiek się grzecznie pyta wyciągniętego na własnych, rodzonych plecach przeklętego geniusza, czy przypadkiem nie dostanie po mordzie jakimś ukrytym mechanizmem obronnym, a ten, najspokojniej w świecie, leżąc bezradnie jak jakiś kociak nowo narodzony, brzęczy do ucha, na co ja mam ochotę?

Cyk, cyk, brzęczą cykady, świeży wietrzyk szemrze w liściach drzew, słowa przebrzmiewają, ulotne…

- Kurna! Więc jednak miałeś założoną jakąś pułapkę? Cholera jasna! Noga mi krwawi! Noga mi krwawi, mówię wyraźnie, a ten się głupio śmieje! Draniu, mówię do ciebie! Przestań w tej chwili! Bo się wkurzę! Teges no, do licha ciężkiego i stu piorunów, mam jakieś pieprzone igły wbite w nogę! To naprawdę takie śmieszne?! No to masz za swoje! Leż sobie tu, nie wniosę cię na górę… Idę do domu.

- …nie zostawisz mnie przecież?

Ha, patrzysz. Patrzysz. Patrzysz. Jesteś patrzeniem. Jesteś wielkim, błękitnym, zbitym z tropu patrzeniem. O ile takie coś może istnieć. Ale skoro ty istniejesz, nie potrzebne jest nic więcej.

- Nie chcesz, żeby cię zostawiać?

…a ty chcesz?...

- Dlaczego?

...ha…

- Bo jesteś egoistycznym dupkiem, który lubi, żeby mu usługiwano w ramach czegoś, co od biedy można nazwać przyjaźnią? I co, już się nie śmiejesz? Nie przepadasz za tym, jak cię ktoś przejrzy, prawda?

- To dlaczego niosłeś tego… egoistycznego… dupka… Hm?

Ha, znów patrzysz. Znów zdziwiony, zabrakło ci słów. Bo teraz potrzebne są te, którymi nie władasz już tak dobrze. Te poważne, którymi trzeba obchodzić się tak poważnie, jak skalpelem… Jeden fałszywy ruch i…

- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem.

…zawsze szczery.

Zagrajmy zatem w szczerość. Nie wiem, czy tego chcesz, ale skoro już zadarłeś ze mną, nazywając mnie egoistycznym dupkiem… Czas zweryfikować pewne zastane przekonania. Skoro już podjąłeś tą grę, podniosę rękawicę.

- …od biedy przyjaźnią? …sądzisz?

- No dobrze, nie od biedy. Trochę mnie poniosło.

- …szczerość.

W twoich oczach widzę znaki zapytania. Zaczynasz tracić grunt pod nogami, już nie wiesz, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Bo byłem łaskaw odpowiedzieć. I to nie będzie monolog. Nie teraz, kiedy mam szansę…

- …nie chcę, żebyś… mnie zostawił… bo chcę… być został…

- Bredzisz, Uchiha.

- …ZAWSZE.

Powiedziałem? Pomyślałem? Błysnęły? Zostały? Nie jestem dobry w słowach, nie mam odpowiedniej intuicji w tych sprawach. Ale chyba popłynęły delikatnie, zahaczając lekką chrypką o bluesową strunę. Chyba popłynęły…

- Wiesz, co mówisz?

…wiesz, JAK mówisz? Twoje usta wtedy przyciągają wzrok, układają się w samogłoski, wykrzywiają, grymaszą, są jak piękna, zmienna kobieta…

- Sasuke, co ty robisz? Sasuke!

…którą chce się poczuć.

Zatopienie w tobie, w twoich pełnych wargach, które chce się pieścić, w których chce się zapomnieć, aż do bólu, aż do tej nieśmiałej kropli krwi, którą wycisnąłem z twoich soczystych ust.

- …zostań.

…proszę, jeszcze nigdy nikogo o nic nie prosiłem, ale teraz ciebie proszę, błagam, zostań, nawet nie na zawsze, możesz zostać tylko na chwilę, ale nie odtrącaj, nie wyśmiewaj, nie zagaduj, zostańmy razem, blisko, blisko… dobrze?

- Dobrze.

…a więc niech spłonę w błękicie.

Bo będziesz patrzył, ale w milczeniu, będziesz patrzył, jak moja twarz umiera pry tobie. Będziesz patrzył na mój upadek, na moją chciwość, na moje nienasycenie i na moją żądzę. Będzie patrzył na to wszystko, będziesz patrzył na mnie i na nikogo innego, bo nic więcej się nie będzie liczyć…

…nic już się nie liczy. Bo ty też chcesz. Twój błękit stał się drapieżny, twój wzrok chce mnie rozszarpać, ach, jakże uwielbiam widok twojej pełnej determinacji twarzy, na której bez trudu rysuje się każde najdrobniejsze uczucie…

Rozerwij mnie.

Ubrania upadły ciężką lawiną na maty podłogi. Odwaga, którą dało ci wino, wyparowała gdzieś razem z brzdąknięciami pianina. Jesteś nagi, tak nagi, jak ja chcę być z tobą szczery. Patrzysz. Nie zamkniesz oczu. Nie wiem skąd to wiem, ale wiem na pewno, że nie zamkniesz tych oczu, nie zrobisz mi tego. Będziesz patrzył na moją szczerość. Patrz więc. Potem dopiero będzie czas na słowa, na bezlitosne wierzgnięcia trąbek, na chropowaty od krzyku głos, na zachłanne saksofony, na blues… a teraz patrz w milczeniu.

Kąsałem twoje ramiona, wczepiałem się zachłannie w usta, drażniłem, bawiłem się, w jednej chwili byłem dupkiem, a w drugiej najczulszym kochankiem. Tańczyłem na tobie, wyginałem, dręczyłem. A ty wiłeś się pode mną jak wąż, jak opanowana gorączką tancerka, jak drżące na wietrze gałęzie drzew. Rozpaleni, zapamiętali. Aż nagle zdrętwiałeś pode mną, jak gdyby w piosenkę wkradła się jakaś fałszywa nuta.

- …będzie bolało, wiesz?

- …dobrze.

Zgodziłeś się. Zgodziłbyś się, choćbym miał ci rozpłatać brzuch i wyjąć wnętrzności. Podjąłeś grę w szczerość. Tak dobrze, dobrze, dobrze, ach, jak dobrze, że to ty i to twoje „dobrze"…

- …bardzo.

- …dobrze.

Patrz, patrz tak, jak ty tylko potrafisz. Stop się we mnie, w jedno ciało, kołysz się ze mną, bujaj się ze mną, będę cię prowadził, a ty tylko patrz. Ja w tobie, ty we mnie. Biodro w biodro, w przód i w tył, tańczmy, kiwajmy, wzruszajmy! Kołysz, kołysz, kiwaj, drżyj, wij, krzycz, płacz, wrzesz! Pozwól, poczuj, zrozum, wpuść!... Głośniej, głośniej, śpiewaj dla mnie! Śpiewaj! Blues!...

…nic więcej się nie liczy.

Opadłem na ciebie, rozdygotany, syty, z lepkością spajającą nasze ciała. Podjąłeś grę, zatańczyłeś. A ja dałem ci szczerość. Aż do bólu.

- Znowu krwawię.

- Znowu przeze mnie.

Uśmiechnąłeś się przez te łzy, które nabiegły do twoich oczu podczas krzyku. Uśmiechnąłeś się. Nic nie mówisz. I patrzysz.

…jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?...

- Dobrze. Zostanę z tobą. Na zawsze.

- Szszsz…

Nie mów tak. Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie nasza droga się rozdzieli, kiedy wędrówka dobiegnie końca. Ważne, że jest blues. Pulsujący, rozwrzeszczany blues. I że patrzysz. Na mnie.

„_C'mon! Babe, dont you wanna go?…"_

…razem.


End file.
